the phantom rider
by Phantom writyr
Summary: crossover of danny phantom and eragon team phantom gets sucked in to a portal and gets throw in to eragons land and when a egg hatches for him how can life get wosrt
1. Chapter 1

ok I've been super inspired this is going to be the best story yet it's a eragon and Danny phantom crossover the kings dead they found they eggs (read ALL of the books of the inheritance cycle or this won't make sense) only eragon doesn't leave he stays Danny and friends (jazz Sam tucker) are in the ghost zone when a portal sucks them up and takes them to alagaesia

"Oh come on tucker do we have to listen to that she did try to take over the world?" Sam snapped at tucker as he played ember's song on the Fenton phones

"Yeah tuck i don't think that's a good idea." jazz said she adjusted the head set "Danny how are you doing?" he was flying outside of the specter speeder he haven't said a word

"yeah I'm fine i just got this uneasy feeling." as on cue a black vortex appeared Danny screamed he didn't even have time to react as it sucked him in "Danny" the trio cried in unison as they were also pulled in the portal shut closed after them sealing their way back

"Ugh my head!" Danny grumbled as he touched a bruise on his head hiss thru his teeth

The specter speeder was wrecked but jazz and Sam didn't even have a scratch tucker had a cut on his forehead but other than that was fine

"Man where are we?" he asked

"I don't know the portals never open on us just by us this is to weird." Danny answered

"We should find out where we are." Sam added

"uh guys do you hear that?" jazz asked they could hear gush of winds an unearthly roar in the sky a blue beast came flying down at them it landed with a thud then roared they had to cover their ears

a man claimed off the beast he walked over to them he had blond hair his shirt was old and looked mid-evil time his muscle bulged under his tan skin "hello." he said simple walking over to them

Danny stood protect in front of the others a look of shock on his face Sam was the first to speak "that's...a dragon!"

"A what?" tucker asked

the man smiled "yes she's a dragon my names eragon that's saphira." he motioned towards the dragon she held her head high and let out another roar but this time a jet of blue fire sprang from her jaws heating up the area

Danny tensed "I'm Danny this is Sam jazz and tucker." he said as he motioned towards them as he said there names

"You're not from around here are you?" eragon asked with a smile thou he and saphira where taking mentally there was something about these people that she didn't trust

"No were no were from far away very far away" he answered "by the way where is here?"

"Alagaesia" eragon replied simple he looked them over "do you want a ride back to the city?"

'What are you doing?' saphira screamed in his head 'I'm going to take them to nasuada'

"Um sure i guess but how?" Danny asked jazz looked shocked tucker looked scared and Sam look excited eragon known they already known the answer

He smiled "were going to fly."

Danny smiled "i love flying." the others laughed eragon didn't get it he tried to look in to their minds but something was blocking him and he didn't think it was them

"Well come on I'm sure saphira can carry you all."

'Oh course i can do you doubt me little one?' a voice said it was deep yet was female

Eragon smiled "of Course not saphira!" he replied out loud they four teens looked shocked (I'm asmouing eragon in his 20's now not a teen)

They fly fast to the castle faster than Danny can on a good day saphira had grown so was large enought for all of them she noted to eragon how lit Danny was

The teens were shocked at the city there was a huge castle that they landed by Danny stood gaping "whoa." eragon laughed

they walked thru a courtyard there where a lot of dragons (wild and with riders) they went past a door Danny froze he heard something it sounded like someone was in pain eragon didn't notice he had stop he was walking last so really nobody did he tried the knob 'locked' he thought he was going to leave but couldn't something was calling him so he phased thru the door he stood shocked at the sight there where round stones all different colors but one was wobbling

he walked towards it was black and white and had a green spot on it 'the same color as my eyes' he thought he touched it a shiver then a loud crack filled the air the rock started to shake violently it fell to the floor just then the door was being open eragon walked in a blue sword that match saphira's scales was in hand the others were nowhere to be seen

"What have you done?" he roared as the rock rolled around on the floor a crack on it

"Nothing i mean i don't know!" Danny cried worried

The rock stopped a larger crack growing on it snapped the rock opened a small white and black dragon sat there i cried out before lunging a Danny who screamed

a siring hot pain shot thru his left arm that where the dragon had touched him somehow they teleported out of there and in to the court yard the dragon roared as it began to grow faster than eragon had ever seen it had the same glowing green eyes as Danny

'hello Danny I've have been waiting a very long time for you' it well he said as he stopped growing a little smaller then saphira he looked at eragon 'be calm little one i have chosen him my growth was destine' he smiled 'which you two deal a lot with don't you?'

Danny smiled he felt so warm and at peace around the dragon "yeah i do." he whispered out loud before collapsing felling exshoted

Mhahahhahahahahah cliffy


	2. Chapter 2

Yay it's so good! And I'm so sorry but i forgot the disclaimers last time 'cause i was happy but here they are

Disclaimer: I'm not that good of a writer so no i don't own them :( sadly

the dragon swooped his head down catching Danny before he fell that's when eragon got a good look his head was split down the middle one side white with a green glowing eye the other black with a baby blue eye 'odd' he thought his body a swirl of black and white his spikes where green then blue then green then blue and so on in a pattern

'You better go let his friends go its impolite to take a dragon riders friend prisoner' there was a dark hint on his voice

that's when saphira made it she land next to eragon very shocked to see the dragon so large since he just hatched but growled 'he has to do nothing!'

the (doesn't get a name tell Danny wakes) snarled 'i believe it would be wise i may be young but i know how to fight and size won't do you much good seeing that I'm almost as big as you saphira!'

Saphira glared 'little one what do think?'

'Well he did just hatch but yet is this big and hasn't even ate yet there's something different about those two so made we should'

The dragon smiled saphira frowned 'very well' she flew off to go tell nasuada

'Thank you' the dragon said as he laid Danny down and curled up by him 'please bring them to me'

Eragon nodded before walking off he couldn't get in to the dragons mind only enough to talk they were hiding something but what?

eragon returned about 15 minutes later Sam was pissed jazz has a little mad going on about chain guest was rude tucker was scared and kept eye eragon sword

The three teens stop and just stared because Danny had woken and was talking to a dragon that looked like him

'Your friends are here young one' they heard a voice say it was smooth and soothing

"Thank you bai." Danny said as he stood eragon looked puzzled "ghost dragon?" he asked the two just smiled that's when team got it "really?" Sam asked

Danny laughed "yeah it fits!"

"yeah you were never very creative i mean come on phantom Fenton ghost dragon Danny you need to work on your names." jazz said they had walked closer but stopped when they heard a noise that sounded like growling Danny frowned then glared a bai

"It's not funny their making fun of me your on my side!" he said the dragon just smiled

"Dude this is crazy! Why does all the cool stuff happen to you?" tucker said throwing his arms and face to the sky

"Yeah Danny you must have some weird good/bad luck problem" Sam said as they sat by Danny who smiled bai already trusted them see what they did for Danny when they were at his home which pained him he knew Danny would have to leave sometime

"Um this is nice and all but i think lady nasuada wants to see you." eragon cut in

'King slayer you may be weary of us but just let it be known we can be trusted but their minds may not be looked in to it's for their safety there life's will depend on it' bai said as he stood

"King slayer?" Danny asked bai answered for eragon with memories of what had happen Danny paled "wow and i thought i was the only one who had to deal with a crazed up powerful fruit loop!" bai laughed eragon know he was missing something

"Oh man that reminds me what about mom and dad? The specter speeder is gone to!" jazz said

"Yeah dude and the last time your where missing we had to cover for you!" Sam added

"Which reminds me phantom took my face! That's the best you could come up with?" Danny said a little humor in his voice

Tucker laughed yeah that was my idea!"

"this way eragon lead them in to a room its walls high big enough for dragons to come saphira had come with them there was a lady in a sleeveless dress her arms had pale lines on it

Eragon bowed "this is the one." he said simple bai walked behind Danny he looked at nasuada 'hello lady nasuada I'm bai this is my rider Danny.' his voice rang through their heads

"How are you so large if you just hatched?" she asked curios

'That is one of the things that can put me and my rider in danger i cannot say'

"Then why are your eyes two different colors?" she asked next

He smiled 'that is just who i am' Danny smiled as well

"What can you do? Can you breathe fire yet do magic?"

'my rider is different he cannot do magic that you can king slayer but he can do something's that some would call magic i can do them as well at will and yes i can breathe fire but it is different than saphira's and we'll all dragons to be truthful'

"What! You can do what i can? Why didn't you tell me earlier i would of want to see!" Danny cried looking at bai "bai that would have been awesome!" bai smiled 'sorry little one you were asleep for most of the time eragon was one' Danny frowned "oh"

Sam looked shocked but then smiled "so that's why you wanted to be called ghost dragon?"

'Yes Sam that's why i do not have to eat like Danny i belong to nether world i can go as i please'

That got eragon attention "what do you mean by that?" he asked his eye narrowing

Bai smiled 'that's for us to know and you to not'

Danny smiled "it's hard to explain is what he means"

"Why is it so hard we live in a world of magic?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because it just is!"

"But why is it?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!"

Eragon looked at him "try me"

Danny sighed and looked at bai who nodded then at the others who looked worried "because were not from this world where from a place called amity park and I'm a ghost" his voice trailing off at the end

Eragon laughed "ghost aren't real sports are just energy unless you put them together and make a shade"

Bai growled 'this is why we didn't want to tell you! You would think we were shades but i tell you we are not those nasty creatures!' his voice rising in to a snarl

Danny looked shocked at how that offended him he did feel a little hurt but not that much

eragon was surprised at the outburst but before he could do anything saphira jumped in front of him snarling back they glared at each other their fangs bared but then the others diapered in the air eragon saphira and nasuada look shocked they never seen that before

About a mile away from the castle they appeared bai looked mad but he had calmed down some

"Whoa what just happened?" tucker asked bai had laid down he looked up and smiled before resting his head down and drifting to sleep

"I take it he teleported us out." Danny finished for him seeing how exhausted he was and that the moon was almost up "we should all get so shut eye we have no idea what where dealing with anyway."

Yay look at me I'm writing longer I'm getting better!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay on to the story disclaimer in second chappie!

Danny woke first he wasn't hunger but he was sure that tucker Sam and jazz were going to be when they wake up he looked at baii he was sound asleep jazz started to stir "Danny?" he voice hoarse with sleep he smiled "yeah?"

"I think i hate you" she said he laughed "and why?"

'Because you're always getting in to trouble dragging us with you" she said as she sat up kicking tucker he groaned "ten more minutes mom!"

Danny snickered"ok tucker dear" that got tucker up he blushed jazz cracked up he glared Sam moaned but opened her eyes "well at least the sky is as bleak as i feel" she mumbled rolling over and looking at bai

"Danny you get it to the most unusually stuff ever"

He smiled "but you and tuck still hang out with me jazz has to." he laughed as jazz throw a rock at him

They could hear bai snoring it sound funny coming from a dragon 'wake up!' Danny called to him he stirred and blink his eyes tiredly and yawned

"You said you can do what i does which things?" Danny asked

Baii smiled 'my fire is part ghost ray i have the ghostly wail or roar in my case i can breathe ice create ecto domes and shields and make a portal to the ghost zone'

They all stared jaws open "whoa!" Danny said

thunder roared and the sky light up with light a dark black streak ran through the sky like a crack the blackness grow a giant portal opened and ghost poured out Danny was worried at first but relished it was most of his ally's baii calmed when Danny noted this Dora was leading them

She landed by them but stayed a dragon "sir phantom!" she cried worry laced her voice

Danny was about to ask what was wrong when clock portal open clockwork came through Danielle landed next to Dora followed by frost bite and the far frozen, cujo (large), amorpho, the ghost writer and wulf open a portal and walked thro

in the sky more ghost came but just landed by them not trying anything whished worried Danny 'cause among them was undergrowth, nocture, sulker, desira, spectra, betrand, the lunch lady who was holding hands with the box ghost Danny shivered partly from his ghost zone was going off like crazy and the thought of box lunch and all of his enemy's well not vlad

"What's going on!" Danny shrieked

"oh great one the ghost zone needs your help again the destroyer vlad" he spat vlad name with so much scorned Danny was surprised "has a new ally..." his voice trailing off at the ended then it hit Danny he paled there was only two reasons why clockwork would leave his lair one to help Danny and two because HE got out

"No...No...No that can't be!" he yelled all the ghost looked away clockwork lay a hand on his shoulder "he has a two new friend Danny yes him and a rider i believe you know him as argon? Him and Dora where riders when the where alive that's why they can shift from dragon to person the amulets just channels it"

"It is true sir phantom"

The black hole sealed as the last of the ghost landed the slice was broken by a roar a saphira dragon was circling above coming down to land eragon looked pissed

'Danny i have something for you i forgot to give it to you earlier but now is a good time because you will need it!' baii jumped up and ran to dent he reacted he snot on the ground and blow there his nose a black and white fire came out when he moved away a sword lay on the ground the blade was black and white the hilt on one side was white with a green gem on it the other side black with a blue gem 'good luck' he said as he probated his self for saphira's rage

She landed hard roar in anger eragon jumped off and drew his sword pointing it at Danny

The ghost made a path for him they may need his help but they could always could watch him get hurt "your powers can be changed there it" CW whispered in his ear the two dragons roared as they fought neither one of them seemed to get the upper hand

"how did you do that?' eragon asked as he stood in a battle stance sword ready to stick dent held his as well it was lit but heavier than an ectoplasm sword which was what he was use to

"What are you two going to do we need to work together with Dan on the lose we need all the help we can get!" jazz cried not wanting to see her brother in a battle with a trained swordsman

Danny paused "she's right we need to work together were going to need all the help we can get"

the dragons stopped fighting baii gladly he saw that all along saphira a little relocked she want to take out baii she didn't like him

Dora who was in her 'human' form walked up and bowed "sir eragon it is a pleasure to meet you. You may not know but you are named after my brother and it fits you well thou my brother has disgraced the name."

Eragon looked shocked "WHAT!" Danny screamed "your brother was the first rider!"

Dora smiled and nodded "yes i was second." clockwork smiled at their cuffing

"Like i said they were riders when they were alive that made eragon look even more confused Danny nodded

"When they were alive?" he asked

This time baii smiled 'the creatures you see all around you are ghost'

The others mumbled in agreement shocked that the human didn't know about ghost they had seen dragons before

"Oh great one is he your ally or not?" frost bite asked looking dangerously at eragon not wanting harm to come to Danny

"Amiko au hets yuns ofhye dgse!" wulf said Danny smiled and replied "amud sor cghw amiko" wulf licked him cujo barked and jumped on Danny changing in to a puppy as he did Danny laughed as he cast him

"You look to be a man of great skills with the sword" the fright knight said to eragon surprising Danny "i thought you were with vlad?" he shook his head

"I was but when he helped Dan escape i know that was too much power i tried to stop him but it didn't work"

By now eragon was even more confused so was saphira "does anyone at all want to tell me what's going on please!"

Danny was about to answer when clockwork stepped forward "Dan it's a very evil ghost worst then galbatorix has ever been." eragon froze was that even possible?

Amiko au hets yuns ofhye dgse: friend I belive you could of took him

Amud sor cghw amiko: thank you friend

Ok so what do you think? To pushed? Well it's not over yet I know there is a lot of ghost so I can't have or list every one sorry but if there's ghost that you like and want in let me know and ill add them please review since you already read oh and by the way it's baii not bai


End file.
